1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to light-absorption structures for reducing the transmission of light. Specifically, the apparatuses and methods relate to microstructures of a display device which focus external light toward light-absorption regions to enhance brightness and contrast of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Direct light-emitting displays such as organic electroluminescent displays have two problems, namely, contrast reduction and glare from external environmental light. To reduce the effects of glare, film-type anti-reflection coatings or spherical anti-glare coatings are used. A circular polarizer is also used to lessen the effects of contrast reduction by intercepting the reflection of external light from the metal electrode. However, a circular polarizer can significantly decrease the amount of light emitted from the light emission layer of a display.